yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
YogsQuest
Star Wars Special |image_pack = }}YogsQuest is a Yogscast tabletop role-playing game series that aired on the Yogscast main channel, originally part of YouTube's Geek Week. The series uses a homebrewed RPG system developed by Ben Edgar and Tom Clark, using a simplified mechanics from Dungeons & Dragons and GURPS.On YogsQuest RPG system, "YogsQuest 2 Trailer" thread, Yogscast Sub-Reddit Spanning three seasons and a special season, YogsQuest features a group of adventurers journeying through four separate universes to complete quests and fend off against enemies. The universe settings in order of the seasons aired are: fantasy medieval setting, futuristic space setting based on Guardians of the Galaxy, zombie apocalyptic modern setting and Star Wars universe setting. In the first three seasons, Lewis Brindley is the dungeon master, with Duncan, Sips and Sjin role-playing as their characters. Simon Lane appears in the first two seasons, with Chris Trott replacing him in the third season after Simon went on leave. The special season have Chris Trott as the dungeon master and Hannah, Kim, Ross and Smith role-playing as their characters. Season One A rather standard Fantasy-RPG adventure, the first season sees our heroes journeying into a trap-filled, monster-infested dungeon in search of a bountiful treasure. Honeydew the Dwarf - (Simon Lane) Although Honeydew was the strongest member of the party, his intelligent and wisdom rolls were so low that he was hindered by his extreme stupidity, and could not even read or communicate properly. After a brief, though confusing, encounter with some magical doppelgangers, Honeydew saved the party from doom by slaying a gelatinous cube. Duncan the Gnome Wizard - (Duncan Jones) Duncan's run was characterized by a surprising amount of magical ineptitude, failing almost every single time he attempted to cast a spell, whether it be one of his own or one he found on a scroll, most infamously when he critically failed a telekinesis spell and hurtled a party member's father against the ceiling so hard that he exploded into gore. In the end, he did crush the helpless core of the gelatinous cube, and claimed the treasure of the dungeon. Sjin the Rat King - (Sjin) The Rat King, arguably some manner of druid, was best known for being accompanied by his foster father, Rat Dad, and trying to utilize his rat companion in every single action he could take. After Rat Dad's tragic death from Duncan's poorly rolled Telekinesis, the Rat King then cast "Summon Rat" (the only time he ever actually used a spell successfully) and gained a new companion in the form of his cousin Jake. Unfortunately, Jake was later killed as well when the Rat King rolled so poorly on a fear check that he shit his pants, passed out, and fell onto Jake, nearly killing himself in the process. Pretty Margaret the Orc Bard - (Sips) Although Pretty Margaret's best contributions came in the form of singing "songs" that buffed the party or charmed NPCs, for some reason the team was confused by her orcish racial strength bonus into forgetting that Honeydew was, statistically, considerably stronger than the bard, and thus Pretty Margaret ended up as the unlikely 'muscle' of the group. Probably best known for her exploits with her owl-based nipple pasties. Season Two: Goons of the Galaxy Directly inspired by the film Guardians of the Galaxy, as well as genre staples like Alien, Star Wars, and Star Trek, Season 2 took the same crew from the original game on an outer space adventure with considerably higher stakes, ultimately leading to a battle to save the entire universe. Captain Basil Long-Shorts - (Duncan Jones) Captain Basil Long-Shorts is the captain of the Rim Hopper and the leader of the "ragtag bunch of space pirates". He has a love and strange talent for gambling and almost everything he has won and lost has been in games of Space Poker. He also lost his arm and gained an android arm as a result of one of these games. Basil's goal is to have enough money to comfortably spend the rest of his days gambling. Basil's cybernetic implants allow him to survive exposure to the vacuum of space for brief periods, though he still requires oxygen to breathe. Simon-X4000 - (Simon Lane) Simon-X4000 is a maintenance robot with an obsessive love for cleaning who came with the ship when Basil won it in a game of space poker. Simon's goal is to own a landfill site (so he can clean it). Simon has a character weakness (referred to as a Derp) that renders him a complete pacifist, unable to engage in battle. Although the character was meant to be a 'scrounger' who searches the battlefield for loot while his teammates engage in combat, in practice, Simon almost never actually did anything except RP cleaning, and didn't really contribute to the story until the final boss encounter, when his hidden combat programming took over, and he became a powerful battle-droid. Rolo Bulletstorm - (Sjin) Rolo Bulletstorm is a Squidonian mercenary who was raised by Basil after he won his egg in a game of Space Poker. A dangerous yet polite fighter who changes colour from blue to red when he gets angry. He later adopts a pet, a young member of his own species, the first he has seen of his kind. Rolo's goal is to find more of his species and track down his roots. Rolo's Derp is a berserker rage; whenever Rolo takes damage from any source, he is compelled to counter-attack, no matter the target or how poorly advised the move is. On one of memorable occasion, this lead to Rolo attacking the ship after it bumped into him during an EVA. Deborah - (Sips) Deborah is the pilot of the ship. He is a young gunslinger who was bought by Basil from a slave planet where he was being used as a sex slave. As a result, Deborah has skills in seduction and charm. His goal is to open a hair salon on board the ship (despite the fact only two crew members have hair). Notably, Deborah's Derp means that rolls of either 1 or 2 qualify as critical misses. Season Three: Zombie Apocalypse Season 3 was designed to be different from the previous seasons in that the player characters were much more fragile, owing to the lethal nature of the zombie apocalypse. Accordingly, a number of player characters were killed this time around, with their players being dragged off by stagehand zombies, and later returning as new characters joining the party. Smith provided the voice of Dr. D, a radio DJ who appeared in cutscenes that moved the story forward. Additionally, the cast from Season 1, including the Rat Dad, appeared in the final episode as a hostile group of survivors who had stolen clothes from a Renaissance Faire. The premiere of Season 3 was delayed due to Maker Studios pulling out funding for the show, forcing the Yogscast to search for another sponsor.Lewis commenting on the status of YogsQuest Season 3, "Is anyone else secretly hoping Simon makes his triumphant return for YogsQuest III ??? " thread, High Rollers D&D Sub-Reddit Initial Characters Jake Bullet - (Sips) Jake Bullet is a "macho American" cop who is prone to night terrors. He describes himself as a "Supercop". He carries a heavy pistol named Betty, which was the name of Jake's superior who he thought that he killed by accident. He almost always obeys the law, even though the law has no place in the post-apocalyptic world. This trait leads him into many difficult situations. He had a squadmate called Tony C, who was the last remaining member of the Disco Boys, who Jake hated, but Tony left the safehouse without returning for a few days before the story begins. After being captured by the Zombie Whisperer and being identified as infected by Bernard, Jake wildly interrogates the Whisperer upon his capture and suddenly became a zombie, reluctantly forcing La'Rone to shoot him in the head and kill him. Notably, this makes Supercop the first player character in the history of YogsQuest to die during the course of the adventure. Dr. Bernard Payne - (Duncan) Bernard "Bern" Payne (referred to as Barnyard, Bern Unit and Bernie by Jake, Fiasco and White Tiger respectively) is a 95 year old veterinarian extraordinaire. In a zombie apocalypse, his skills are considered useful according to the dungeon master, being equipped with his trusty medical-kit. He appears to be very strong for his age, which was most likely his key to surviving for so long. He faced near death when he was bitten on the head by a zombie, and became mentally retarded when he drank an unfortunate potion, but luckily he was not infected and therefore survived. Bernard was notable as the only character to survive the entire adventure from beginning to end. Toby La'Rone - (Sjin) Toby La'Rone is an Elvis Presley impersonator. He may have lived in many different locations as he is unsure where his accent comes from. He mentions that he has lived in both Blackpool and Liverpool. He's survived the apocalypse, at least for some time by eating Krispy Kremes doughnuts (presumably scavenged). He has a fondness for Krispy Kremes, whiskey and Tinnies (cans of beer). He carries a gun that he got from "the corner shop, down road", in Liverpool. Apparently, the man behind the counter in an unnamed shop had the gun, and Toby said "Fuckin' 'ell, I'll have that". He has also mentioned that he is, at least slightly, overweight, or "fat as fuck", as Toby puts it. Toby doesn't have a driving license, but has hot-wired many vehicles in his time. In an attempt to escape the clutches of the Zombie Whisperer, La'Rone impersonates Elvis and sings loud enough to anger the Whisperer, however all does not go according to plan with La'Rone getting shot by the Whisperer, almost fatally. However, after cleverly throwing the zombie remains out of the window to distract the zombies, he meets a bitter end and is killed when Johnny Fiasco cowardly uses him as cover against a zombie. Johnny Fiasco - (Chris Trott) Johnny Fiasco is his name, sucking's his game. Johnny sold vacuum cleaners before the apocalypse at Johnny Fiasco's Discount Vacuum Superstore. He survived the zombie apocalypse by passing things off as what they actually weren't, and then trading them. He is rather cowardly, and will even use a companion as a shield against the zombies, in La'Rone's case, leading to his demise. He tries to buy and sell things all the time, going out of his way to get what might be considered trash, such as an empty tin can. In the sight of danger, Fiasco is commonly known to shit his pants, a sign of his cowardliness. Johnny cut his finger when He put his hand in a pile of human guts which left him potentially infected, however he survived. He is referred to as "Coward" by White Tiger and is recognised as a selfish wimp who will put others in danger just to protect himself. However, when Skorpion throws him in a room with zombies, Fiasco bravely locks the door from his side and fires randomly, killing the zombies (and then shitting himself). Because of this, Skorpion has seen Fiasco is a different light, inspiring him to heroically save Fiasco and cry "I love you, Johnny!". Johnny got bigger, stronger and braver after drinking a formula then is referred to as "Super Johnny" by Bernard, Skorpion and White Tiger. He gets killed by Skorpion after saving Tony from being shot by Skorpion then Johnny's head blows up for no reason and just before that, he says with his dying breath "I Hated Tony". New Characters White Tiger - (Sjin) White Tiger is a karate master and the Zombie Fighting Pit Champion, commonly referred to as "Sensei". White Tiger joined Johnny and Bernard after Toby and Jake's Deaths just like Skorpion. White Tiger is skilled in Karate, Jiu-Jitsu, No-Jitsu, Fu-Jitsu and Fuck-You-Jitsu. He joins the gang after being convinced there will be a lot of punching and fighting - his favorite pastimes. He thinks very highly of himself and all he seems to like is punching, and he is very good at it. Little is known about his backstory. Unfortunately White Tiger was infected along the way, and went feral inside the fire truck because his friends wouldn't give him the cure, leading to Bernard Payne shooting him. Skorpion - (Sips) Skorpion is a "pro convict" serial killer, who was on death row after killing lots of people. He was arrested by Supercop Jake Bullet for his heinous crimes, and then a second time by "The Bartender" Ivan and "The Town Sheriff" Betty for shoplifting. After the zombie apocalypse, Skorpion escaped, only to be captured by the inhabitants of the makeshift encampment called Bartertown, and locked up for his crimes against them. He joined Johnny and Bernard after Toby and Jake's deaths when Johnny and Bernard came into the town, making a deal with Ivan to free him. Skorpion is obsessed with Supercop since he was responsible for his arrest. He shows his obsession by carrying Jake's amputated finger and trusty gun named "Betty" which he sniffs both often and has renamed Supercop's gun to "Fuck Supercop" then changed it to "Eat Shit Supercop". His deal with Johnny and Bernard is that they will take him to Supercop's body so he can at and confirm that Supercop is dead. Later, however, when Skorpion shoots a zombified Supercop in the head, Skorpion might be infected when White Tiger's remains splashes over him after Bernard shoots him. He took a swig of a formula and might no longer be infected. Nick/Baloo - (Chris Trott) Nick is a misunderstood scout leader. He is commonly known as Baloo' to his scouts, nodding to the real-world tradition of referring to Cub Scout and Boy Scout leaders by the names of characters from The Jungle Book. Baloo was treated very poorly by his scout troop after the zombie apocalypse, having survived the initial carnage by being in the woods when the outbreak occurred. Baloo was tied up by his troop and thrown into a cage along with the current crew: Bernard, Skorpion and White Tiger. This is how he met the gang. They were thrown in together by Timmy, the scout rebellion leader. Timmy is revealed to be Baloo's adopted son or stepson. He may actually be a real bear, he isn't sure. He was then given a series of scouting challenges and became a part of the crew. Baloo lost his right hand while trying to fight a bear with a bear trap that malfunctioned in his hands. In the final stand at Fort Victory, Baloo taped a lawnmower to his good arm and charged the swarming zombies, intending to perform a last stand to hold the horde off long enough for the helicopter to take off with his friends. However, as it was leaving, Skorpion and Bernard worked together to pull Baloo from the ground and he lived to tell the tale. Bobby Bobkins - (Sjin) Bobby Bobkins is a Belgian plantain salesman. He worked at a greengrocer that was growing plantains and his boss was concerned about their business rates, so he personally asked Bobby to wear a big plantain costume in hopes of attracting customers. A few days pass, and Bobby goes back to the greengrocer only to find his boss has turned into a zombie. After Bobby made his escape, he presumably heard Dr. D's transmission about fort victory (seeing as how he was close by when the party discovered him). He claims to have survived the apocalypse for the amount of time he has by still wearing his plantain costume, saying that the zombies don't like vegetables. He was found wandering on the side of the road by Bernard, Skorpion and Baloo after the recent death of White Tiger. Shortly after joining the party, he and the others arrived at Fort Victory. He assisted in helping the others get into the fort successfully, but when Baloo attempted to hold off the zombie horde so the chopper could take off, Bobby rushed to join him, and though he took many zombies down, he was pulled into the horde and torn apart, unfortunately leaving Sjin dead at the conclusion of the season. Star Wars Special A Star Wars season special was confirmed by Kim during a Yogscast Q&A session at EGX in 2015.The Yogscast at EGX 2015 Q&A - Sjin, Hannah, Kim and Duncan! at 1:03:12 The season is produced by Polaris and stars Chris Trott as Yoda the dungeon master, with Ross as a Han Solo-inspired smuggler, Kim as a Wookiee, Hannah as a twi'lek and Smith as a droid. Filming for the Star Wars special began on June 18, 2015, at Pollution Studios in Log Angeles, shortly after the Yogscast attended E3.USA Roadtrip: Star Wars! #3 at 18:48 Unfortunately, the series is only hosted on SlingTV, an online video service available only in the USA.Availability of Yogsquest Star Wars special, "What happened to Yogsquest Star Wars edition?" thread, Yogscast Sub-Reddit Both Hat Films and Kim filmed some behind-the-scenes of the season.USA RoadTrip: Star Wars! #3 by Hat FilmsE3 VLOG SPECIAL! Star Wars Shoot! by Yogscast Kim Episode Guide Characters Gallery References Category:Lewis Brindley Category:Simon Lane Category:Duncan Jones Category:Sjin Category:Shows Category:Dungeons and Dragons